Blame It On The Goose, Got You Feeling Lose
by HoldOnTightx3
Summary: What was Rachel really feeling when she talked to Mike Chang during Blame It On The Alcohol? SPOILERS.
1. Blame It On The Alcohol

_Cause shawty know what she want_  
_But she don't wanna seem like she easy_

Rachel Berry would never admit this if asked, but she has always found Mike Chang attractive. Maybe it was the way he carried himself – with this grace that has always surprised her. He was tall, a football player. Yet he wasn't a Neanderthal like a majority of the players on William McKinley's Football Team.

Or, it could be his dancing. There was nothing Rachel Berry found more attractive than a man passionate about something. It didn't matter what it is, it could be anything. And you can tell just by watching him dance that he loves it.

Maybe it's just well, his body. Come on, have you seen those abs? She may not be shallow, but, even she had trouble controlling herself around him on those rare moments when he was around her shirtless.

More then likely though, it's all of those things. And more.

_See what we can be if we press fast forward_  
_Just one more round and you're down I know it_

She had been drinking almost non-stop for the last couple of days. She never thought it was something she would do. She was always taught to abide by the rules, to do what was considered to be the right thing. And underage drinking was in that lesson plan.

To be honest, the thought of performing didn't appeal to her at the moment. The only thing that sounded good was heading home, jumping into bed and sleeping. For a long, long time. But instead of that, here she was on stage with the rest of the Glee Club members singing Blame It On The Alcohol by Jamie Foxx.

Through out the entire song, she couldn't help but look at him. She tried not to. She simply had to focus on performing! But her eyes kept drifting back to him.

Even after the performance she was staring at him. She was on one of the big, black leather seats on the stage with Samuel. After the music stopped, they turned around, leaning on the back of the seat to look at everyone else. Mike was only a few feet away from her. She could even smell his cologne.

Standing, with a sudden boost of confidence thanks to the alcohol, she practically strutted over to the good-looking teenage boy. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" She said, her hand gripping the bottom of his black shirt and lifting it up, exposing smooth skin. Her words slurred. Before anything else could be said, his girlfriend grabbed a hold of his muscular arm and pulled him away.

Apparently she wasn't only the needy girl drunk. She was also the hit on everyone's boyfriend drunk.

_Blame it on the goose_  
_Got you feeling loose_

Rachel Berry wasn't one to be embarrassed. But the way she acted while intoxicated was simply appalling. First, she kisses and then tries to pursue a relationship with a boy that her best friend is in love with. A openly, and obviously, gay man. Then, she goes and completely hits on a boy with a girlfriend.

Does that make her a whore? She wasn't sure.

"Uhh.. Rachel?" The voice of Mike Change brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up, startled.

It's been a few days since the whole drinking disaster. Now everyone has sobered up and is trying to forget the mistakes they made while drunk. But it wouldn't work for her with one of those mistakes right in front of her face. "Uh, yes Micheal?" She asked softly, looking down at her lap as she fixed her pleated, plaid skirt.

"I just wanted to see why you were still here." He paused. "Glee club ended a couple of minutes ago. Everyone left." He sat down beside her. "I came back because I forgot my binder," he said, holding his binder up in the air as proof. "And you were just like… sitting here."

"Really?" Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the familiar room. It was true. The room was completely empty. How long had she been sitting there? "I guess I'm a little out of it." A awkward little laugh escaped her pink lips.

"Everything okay?" He asked, the concern filling his voice.

That struck her. He was actually concerned about her well-being. "Yes," she said, fiddling with her thumbs. "Everything is fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well, Tina's waiting for me. I should be going." She nodded her head as he spoke. They both stood at the same time. She went to grab her bag but, he quickly grabbed it before she could. "Let me get that."

The two walked towards the door. "So," he said, a smile on his handsome face. "You really think I'm awesome?"

Authors note:

Although this is suppose to be just a one shot, if I get good feedback I'll turn it into a series.


	2. Oh, darling

The interaction between Mike and Rachel had been pretty much the same over the last seven days. Friendly greetings, small smiles, long looks. She would have approached him but he was always with Tina. And it didn't feel appropriate speaking to the guy she wanted when he was with the girl he _wanted. _

Her little crush was really starting to make Glee Club uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys," said loudly, grabbing the attention of the rowdy group of teens. "We're going to have another duets competition." The news brought a chorus of groans and snarky comments from the club.

"_How many of these are we gonna have to do?" _Called out one person.

"_Is the prize Stix again?"_ Yelled a female voice - Rachel was almost positive it was Santana.

"The only prize will be knowing you have the ability to perform with anyone." The young teacher explained they would not be choosing their own partners. He had stayed up the night before pairing people together who he didn't really see interact. He listed off the the teams, which Rachel paid close attention to. It was always important to know who your competition will be. She had a mental list going when he named her partner. "Rachel and Mike." After that she couldn't exactly focus on the rest of the names.

She glanced at him. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room, the fingers of his right hand interlaced with Tina's. She ignored the feeling of jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach and tried to focus on the words was saying.

"Alright!" exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Get with your partner."

She tentatively approached the couple, her hands behind her back. She waited patiently as Tina left - she averted her eyes when they kissed. She didn't need to see that. Once his attention was on her, she sat down beside him.

"You got anything in mind?" The boy asked, turning his body to face her.

"Well," the brunette said, licking her lips. "There are countless duets from Broadway musicals. Most of them, by the way, that I enjoy. But, I figured that those aren't really your style. So, I think it'd be a good idea to perform something you'd like. I'm up for anything - rap, hip-hop, rock." She hadn't realized how much, and how fast, she was talking until she looked at him. He looked confused and slightly amused. "Sorry. Is that what Santana would classify as a Crazy-Berry ramble?" She asked. A pink tint spread across her cheeks.

He quickly shook his head. "Nah, don't apologize. It's cool." He gave her a smile that just melted her heart. "It's nice that you love this so much." He rubbed his hands against his jean clad legs as if he was nervous. But, she assured herself, was just reading too much into the small action. "So, Rachel Berry is allowing someone else to choose the song?" He asked. "Is the world ending? Do I need to run for cover?" He teased.

Her lips pulled into a frown. She was about to say something when he stopped her. Seeing her reaction to his jokes, his smile faltered. "Did I offend you?" He leaned over, placing a hand on hers. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He sat back in the seat. "To be honest, I don't really know if you should let me pick it. I mean, I'm not even a good singer."

"I don't believe that, Michael," Rachel quickly objected. "I am positive that you can sing, maybe just as well as Finn or Puck. Maybe even better. It's just you never really showcased that talent." Her mind drifted back to the last duets challenge where he performed with Tina. She personally felt that the couple had made a joke out of it. She didn't like that.

"A-as nice as that is," he said, "I don't think so. I just can't sing." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a dancer. That's it."

"Stop it," she demanded. "I don't like you putting yourself down. You will choose the song - it will be perfect - we will perform it and we'll win."

He seemed assured by her words. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not sure how to pick a good song. So," he paused, "how about I grab my iPod and the first duet that comes on is the one we perform?" Rachel gritted her teeth. That's NOT how Rachel Berry chooses a song. She agonizingly went over the lyrics, the tempo. Then decides if it's fit to be sung. But she nodded her head anyways.

She watched as he carefully slided his iPod out of the pocket of his jeans and scanned through the songs. It took a few moments but finally he said, "Got one. But I don't..." Not able to take the suspense, she leaned over to look at it. He accidentally took a whiff of her hair. It smelt like strawberries. He liked strawberries.

"Oh Darling" She read slowly. Sitting back up, she looked at him. "I've never heard of it."

He looked kind of uncomfortable at the chosen song. "Uh, yeah. Wanna hear it?" He asked, handing her one of the ear buds.

She grabbed a hold of it, scooting her chair closer to him so he could listen to it as well. Their knees were touching as the song started to play. It was slow but catchy and well... very romantic. "Would Tina be okay with us performing this?" She asked, looking out of the corner of her eye. She spotted the girl eyeing the two of them angrily.

"Well... Probably not," he admitted with a laugh. "But, I'm sure she'll understand it's just a song. No big deal."

"I like it." She said once the song had ended.

"I'm glad." He ran a hand through his black hair. "How are we gonna have this ready by tomorrow? We haven't even practiced!"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip. "We could practice at my house tonight? My dads are going out to dinner."

He sighed heavily. "I kinda had plans with Tina but, I'm sure that under the circumstances she'll be okay with."

Rachel wasn't sure if that was entirely true. But she did know one thing. She did not want to be there when he cancelled on her.

Authors note:

Yes, I went the completely cliché route of them being paired up as duet partners. I hope all my readers won't hate me now. Haha.


	3. Strawberries

There was a perk to having Glee Club at the end of the day when they had a particular assignment to do. Rachel Berry loved going home, immediately heading to her pretty, pink laptop and turning on the song she was going to perform. She would sing it for hours, if necessary. Hey, how else was she going to become a big Broadway Star?

But today, she wasn't too happy about it. For one reason, really. Mike was going to have to break off his plans with Tina and he insisted she be there for what will be a uncomfortable situation.

"Mike, I shouldn't be there for that. I have to go home early anyways. And get my home ready for us to perform," she insisted. She had been trying to convince the slightly less-intelligent boy that she had certain things she needed to do. Things that she would need to leave right as the bell rang to get ready.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. She had this odd desire to lean over and kiss him. But she ignored that. "I heard Finn complaining about having to drive you to school today because your car was broken." He didn't add the part where he yelled at the Quarterback for being so hesitant to drive her. She was, afterall, his ex. And it was the least he could do.

Suddenly, at the very mention of Finn complaining about her, Rachel's pretty face fell. Mike instantly regretted his word. "Sorry, I say stupid things sometimes," he admitted. Tina told him that a lot. "But, please just stick around. It'll be like... five minutes. At the most."

She simply nodded her head.

Soon, Mike stood and approached his girlfriend. Rachel tried her best not to watch him as he walked, or to stare at his bottom. She failed at both.

* * *

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against his girlfriend's lips. They tasted like vanilla, like always. He didn't like vanilla as much as he liked strawberries, but it was alright. "Hey, I've got some bad news," he said, his voice gentle. Her eyes narrowed, eyeing him carefully. "No Stix tonight, baby."

Tina raised a thin, dark eye brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Me and Rachel have to practice the duet at her place tonight." He shrugged his bold shoulders, his dark eyes on the girl before him.

"Why?" She asked, her voice getting louder. That was unlike Tina. She liked to keep quiet, stay in the background. Unlike Rachel, who took any oppourtunity to be the center of attention. "Santana and _I," _she put empathize on the 'I'. That was her not so subtle way of correcting him, "have our duet practiced and ready to perform."

"Yeah, well I have Berry." His tone of voice changed when he said her last name, as if being stuck with her is the worse thing that could ever happen. When in all actuallity, he didn't mind it. Hell, he was actually glad they got put together.

She nodded her head sympathetically. "Good point." She stood on her tipy toes, kissing his lips gently. "I understand. We'll make plans for this weekend."

He aggreed before heading back to his duet partner who looked less then happy at the moment. _Woah, _he thought to himself, _what the hell happened in the whole three minutes I was away from her_?

* * *

Rachel had been listening to their entire conversation from where she was seated only a few feet away. Why had he said her last name like that? Like being with her was so awful? She wasn't sure. But she did know she didn't like it.

He sat down, almost as soon as the bell rung. He laughed - at his own bad timing - while the petite brunnette just sat their, with her best poker face on. "Ready to get going?" He asked, offering her a smile.

"Yes, Mike," she simply replied, grabbing her bag. He attempted to hold her bag for her again but this time she didn't allow it.

She wasn't as excited for their practice as she had been only fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry, that was short and kinda crappy. I'm incredibly tired but i wanted to update.

Thoughts?


End file.
